The present invention relates to a video test signal generator system with memory card and display.
Video test signal generators in the prior art usually have a configuration wherein the user manually reenters information each time the generator is reconfigured to any allowable status. The user must therefore remember the details of setup each time a change is needed.
It would be very desirable, therefore, to provide an improved test signal generator system which eliminates the need for a user to manually reconfigure the generator for each change.